


Her Turn

by justsimpleeemeee



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shameless Smut, She's in Charge, Smut, Tuckson - Freeform, like VERY VERY VERY mild, very mild BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimpleeemeee/pseuds/justsimpleeemeee
Summary: Tuckson lovin'





	

Ed Tucker had taken his turn ravaging Olivia earlier. She’d quivered beneath him, her legs trembling when he finally came deep inside her. Exhausted, he’d slowly pulled out and shifted so that they were lying next to each other in bed. Her tired body was still touching his, connecting with him as she snuggled into his side. That’s where she felt safest. In that place, she let her confidence grow. 

They’d discussed it at much length. Their pasts, hers specifically, had changed the way they approached sex. They’d agreed that certain things were off the table completely, but others were open to be explored. The trust and love that their relationship had been built upon was a true foundation, one that allowed this fantasy to finally take root. The longer she was lying in his arms, listening to the steady thumping of his heartbeat and soft breaths, the more excited she became about the way the night would unfold. Liv glanced at the clock across the room and decided to let Ed sleep for just a few more minutes. It had been almost an hour, and she was ready for round two. 

_________________

 

Olivia slipped out of bed masterfully, careful to not awaken her sleeping husband. They’d been together for almost two years before they decided to get married, much to Noah’s delight. The ceremony was simple but elegant, but work had caused them to postpone a honeymoon. Now, almost five months later, they were finally in Kauai. The sheer, white curtains flowed in the ocean breeze and Liv smiled. She was so content here, happy to be with her husband, and happy to have a break from the hustle and bustle of NYC’s crime. Of course, she missed her son, but they FaceTimed him daily, and he was having a wonderful time with Jesse and Frannie at Amanda’s. 

She tiptoed over to the closet where they’d hung up their nice clothes, and delicately selected two of Ed’s silk ties, both of which were Christmas gifts from her. Smirking, she retuned to the bed. A soft white sheet was resting just below Ed’s abdomen. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and she had half a mind to just curl up next to him, but her desire for him won out. 

Ed’s eyes fluttered open when he felt both soft kisses peppering his jaw and chest, and the weight of his wife on top of his stomach. She was perched low enough that he knew what she wanted, but too high for him to grind his hips into hers. He slightly shifted before Olivia placed her hand flat on his chest effectively stilling his movements. Instead of lowering her body, she leaned back and slowly rubbed up and down the front of Ed’s thighs. 

“Time to wake up,” she cooed in a low voice. He reached for her and brought her lips to his in a crushing kiss instead of responding, not that Olivia minded. When she pulled away, Ed’s hands fell to his sides and his fingertips grazed the ties. Seeing the sudden realization of what was about to happen, she quickly reached for his hands and intertwined their fingers, loving the feeling of his wedding ring against her skin. 

“Is this still okay? We haven’t talked about it in a while but I thought today might be a good time for—”

“Mrs. Tucker, I trust you. And baby, the idea of you having your way with me is damn sexy,” he rasped, his voice still gravelly from sleep. 

“I love you Ed.” She moved their hands above Ed’s head until he could wrap them around the wooden slats in the headboard. Picking up the ties, she meticulously knotted them around his wrists. Now that he was bound to the headboard, she checked in with him once again, searching his eyes for any signs of discomfort. Seeing none, she leaned down and kissed him before biting his lower lip as she pulled away. 

Ed watched as her hands began gliding down his body at an agonizingly slow pace. She admired his body with her touch: his shoulders, his chest. Her fingertips grazed his nipples and Ed couldn’t help but to suck in a breath, gasping at the contact. Lower still, her hands were on his abs and hips. Instead of stopping at his arousal, she kept going. She was taking her time trailing the front of his muscular thighs, rubbing up and down. When she got to his knees, she moved her hands inward. He’d been slowly getting harder since Liv began, and she swears she can see his penis jump when she gets close. 

He’s still watching as she lowers her head and just as she’s about to touch him where he wants her most, she shifts, instead tasting the saltiness of his upper thighs. Ed grunts at the unexpected sharp sting of her teeth biting at his flesh, but relaxes as soon as her warm tongue swipes over the marks, soothing the skin. 

Olivia’s deep brown eyes glance up and recognize Ed’s heavy-lidded gaze. She can see how ready her husband is for her, but ultimately decides she’s not quite ready for him. He can feel her hot breath on his pelvis and he’s aching for her to reach out and touch him. Liv is reveling in the effect she has on him, though. He can’t help but close his eyes at the realization that looking at her makes her slow pace even more torturous. Knowing it’s what he least expects—something she truly loves about him—her mouth meets the tip of his thick arousal. He jumps as much as he can, given the restraints on his wrists and her body on his. 

Precum gathers on the tip of his penis and Olivia reaches out, spreading it around, before she leans down and takes him in her mouth once again. She can’t get enough of him. His body, his taste, everything about Ed Tucker makes her body hum with raw, untamed desire. Dragging her tongue against him slowly, base to tip, she relishes the subtle moans and movements Ed makes. She doesn’t please him like this very often, but today she’s in the mood. Her mouth raises and lowers over him, taking him in her mouth at her own pace. 

Liv moves so that she’s on top of Ed, straddling him once again. He can feel how wet she is as she slowly moves back and forth over him, not letting him inside yet. She can tell that Ed wants to come by the way his breathing turns into soft pants, so she speeds up her movements. Going faster and faster until he’s teetering on the edge, Ed is sure she’s going to let him come this way, but she stops instead. He groans in disappointment but waits for her next move. 

“Baby, I want to feel your mouth on me.” She reaches for the ties but Ed shakes his head. 

“No Liv. Just move up here.” He can see the question in her eyes; sure, he’s done this many times, but she’s never been on top of him while he tastes her. “I’m sure. Come on baby. You’re in control here, but I want to taste you.” 

Knowing she can’t resist the gleam in his eyes, she complies, moving until she’s hovering over him. His mouth is on her in a millisecond, teasing and tasting. She’d never expected him to love this in the beginning of their relationship, but time and time again he’d proven that he had a very skilled mouth and loved to use it. She’s holding onto the headboard trying to hold herself steady as her legs begin trembling. Ed’s tongue is rough against her clit, flicking and sucking while she gasps at the contact. 

His moans send vibrations through her body as he slurps at her juices. Trying to hold on for a little longer, Olivia lets go of the headboard and moves so she can reach down. Her hand rubs up and down his thick arousal; she likes feeling him grow harder beneath her fingertips. 

Ed knows her body and her reactions to his touch well enough to sense her impending orgasm before she says a word. 

“Ed… Oh god, Ed. I’m so close to...” His movements drown her words out. Pleasing her and taking care of her every need is his greatest desire in the world, and he channels that into his actions. Lapping at her core, he buries his face between her thighs. She screams when he flicks her clit with his tongue once more, her legs trembling so much that she can’t quite move yet. 

She relaxes enough to shift down his body, turning to face him in the process. With tears in her eyes, she takes in the sight before her. Ed Tucker, her husband, is completely naked and tied to a bed in Kauai, his mouth still glistening with the after effects of her undoing. 

“Holy shit Ed,” she breathes before capturing his lips in a hard kiss. Their tongues scrape against each other while she presses her body completely against his. Now she’s ready for him. 

Olivia reaches down and lines up before sinking down on him. 

As she starts riding him, Olivia hears Ed’s struggling voice rasp, “Liv baby, you feel so good.” She smiles down at him before kissing him once again. Melding her body with his, she shifts her hips in lazy circles, grinding down as much as she can. She gasps as he fills her completely; the feeling of his entirety within her never loses its novelty. The pace was languid at first, but now she’s moaning his name and speeding up her movements. 

They both look down and watch as he disappears inside her, the sight more erotic than they’d imagined. Salt is in the air, so thick that Olivia can taste it, not only from the ocean but from their combined bodies as well. The wind picks up just a bit and Ed sees the goosebumps appear across her arms, her nipples hardening that much more. Part of him wishes she’d untie him just so he can play with them, but not being able to do anything affords him the opportunity to observe what he doesn’t always see. The flush on her cheeks spreads down her chest as well. He can see where they are becoming one, just as he can see her reaction to the view. He watches her lips part when she makes noises, and her tousled hair both stick to her neck and shift in the breeze from the opened sliding glass doors. He’d been awestruck when he first took in the view from their villa on Kauai, but this view of Olivia was ten thousand times more beautiful than any other sight he could ever lay eyes upon. 

Sex fills the atmosphere. Their moans and the sounds of slapping flesh combined with the steady waves outside become a song, their bodies the dance. Unable to hold on any longer, Liv screams in Ed’s mouth mid-kiss. 

As her body clenches around his, she half-whispers, half-moans, “Please Ed. Come for me.” 

The combination of her release and her words trigger his orgasm, and she feels him empty himself inside her. They both came hard, completely spent after a day of lovemaking and trying new things. The collapse against his chest makes him grunt, but he’s not in pain. He remains buried inside her as she barely lifts her head. Shifting as much as he can, Ed slants his mouth over hers in a soft, loving kiss, cherishing this moment of intimacy. 

Somehow finding the strength to reach up, Olivia unties Ed’s restraints and they fall back against one another. They’re sticky with sweat and fluids, both in need of a shower, though far too exhausted to move. Instead, they remain in bed, his arms wrapped around her and her head buried against his chest, inhaling his scent. 

In that moment, Olivia is sure she never wants to leave this space. Her husband’s arms are where she feels safe, comforted, and loved above all else. She is home with him, and he with her. 

“So, did that live up to all your fantasies, Mrs. Tucker?” She laughed softly before kissing his chest. 

“You are amazing Ed Tucker. It was perfect. With you, it always is.” His smile reached his eyes as he intertwined their hands before kissing her palm. 

“Always?”

“Always.”


End file.
